Goofy/Filmography
.]] A list of every short, feature film and television show that Goofy has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1930s *Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) *''The Band Concert'' (1935) *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Moving Day'' (1936) *''Toby Tortoise Returns'' (1936) (cameo) *''Moose Hunters'' (1937) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Clock Cleaners'' (1937) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Magician Mickey'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''Polar Trappers'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt'' (1938) *''The Whalers'' (1938) *''Goofy and Wilbur'' (1939) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) 1940s *''Tugboat Mickey'' (1940) *''Goofy's Glider'' (1940) *''Billposters(1940) *Baggage Buster'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) (cameo) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1941) (remake) *''The Art of Skiing'' (1941) *''The Art of Self Defense'' (1941) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' (1941) *''All Together'' (1942) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) *''How to Play Baseball'' (1942) *''The Olympic Champ'' (1942) *''How to Swim'' (1942) *''How to Fish'' (1942) *''Saludos Amigos'' (1943) *''Victory Vehicles'' (1943) *''How to Be a Sailor'' (1944) *''How to Play Golf'' (1944) *''How to Play Football'' (1944) *''Tiger Trouble'' (1945) *''African Diary'' (1945) *''Californy 'er Bust'' (1945) *''Hockey Homicide'' (1945) *''No Sail'' (1945) *''A Knight for a Day'' (1946) *''Double Dribble'' (1946) *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Foul Hunting'' (1947) *''Crazy with the Heat'' (1947) *''They're Off'' (1948) *''The Big Wash'' (1948) *''Tennis Racquet'' (1949) *''Goofy Gymnastics'' (1949) 1950s *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) (cameo) *''Motor Mania'' (1950) *''Hold That Pose'' (1950) *''Lion Down'' (1951) *''Home Made Home'' (1951) *''Cold War'' (1951) *''Tomorrow We Diet!'' (1951) *''Get Rich Quick'' (1951) *''Fathers Are People'' (1951) *''No Smoking'' (1951) *''Father's Lion'' (1951) *''Hello Aloha'' (1951) *''Man's Best Friend'' (1952) *''Two Gun Goofy'' (1952) *''Teachers are People'' (1952) *''Two Weeks Vacation'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) (cameo) *''How to Be a Detective'' (1953) *''Father's Day Off'' (1953) *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' (1953) *''Father's Weekend'' (1953) *''How to Dance'' (1953) *''How to Sleep'' (1953) 1960s *''Aquamania'' (1961) *''Freewayphobia'' (1965) *''Goofy's Freeway Troubles'' (1965) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Sport Goofy in Soccermania'' (1987) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) 2000s *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) Online shorts *''Checking in with Goofy'' (2011) *''The Art of Vacationing'' (2012) *''Electric Holiday'' (2012) *''The Art of Keeping Cool'' (2015) Television shows and specials *''Walt Disney anthology series'' **"The Goofy Success Story" **"On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends" **"The Goofy Sports Story" **"Goofy's Cavalcade of Sports" **"The Adventure Story" **"How to Relax" **"Four Tales on a Mouse" **"This is Your Life, Donald Duck" (cameo) **"A Salute to Father" **"Holiday for Henpecked Husbands" **"Totally Minnie" *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Raw Toonage'' **"Goofy's Guide to the Olympics" *''Bonkers'' **"Cartoon Cornered" **"The Toon That Ate Hollywood" **"Dog Day AfterToon" *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **"A Midsummer Night's Dream" **"Around the World in Eighty Days" **"Babysitters" **"Big House Mickey" **"Car Washers" **"Computer.don" **"Daisy's Road Trip" **"Dance of the Goofys" **"Donald's Charmed Date" (cameo) **"Donald's Dinner Date" **"Donald's Goofy World" **"Donald's Halloween Scare" **"Donald's Valentine Dollar" (cameo) **"Futuremania" **"Goofy's Big Kitty" **"Goofy's Extreme Sports: Paracycling" **"Goofy's Extreme Sports: Rock Climbing" **"Goofy's Extreme Sports: Shark Feeding" **"Goofy's Extreme Sports: Skating the Half Pipe" **"Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wakeboarding" **"Goofy's Radio" **"Hickory Dickory Mickey" **"Housesitters" **"How to Be a Baseball Fan" **"How to Be a Gentleman" **"How to Be a Rock Star" **"How to Be a Spy" **"How to Be a Waiter" **"How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" **"How to Haunt a House" **"How to Be Smart" **"How to Camp" **"How to Ride a Bicycle" **"How to Take Care of Your Yard" **"How to Wash Dishes" **"Locksmiths" **"Mickey and the Color Caper" **"Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot" **"Mickey's Answering Service" **"Mickey's April Fools" **"Mickey's Big Break" **"Mickey's Mistake" (cameo) **"Mickey's Mixed Nuts" **"Mickey's Mountain" (cameo) **"Mickey's Remedy" **"Minnie Visits Daisy" (cameo) **"Organ Donors" **"Pit Crew" **"Pluto's Seal Deal" (cameo) **"Presto Pluto" (cameo) **"Roller Coaster Painters" **"Sandwich Makers" **"The Nutcracker" **"Turkey Catchers" **"Whitewater Donald" (cameo) *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **"No Service" **"New York Weenie" (cameo) **"Stayin' Cool" **"Bad Ear Day" **"Ghoul Friend" **"Dog Show" **"Potatoland" **"Sleepwalkin'" **"Flipperboobootosis" **"Tapped Out" **"Third Wheel" **"The Adorable Couple" (cameo) **"Fire Escape" **"Down the Hatch" **"Goofy's Grandma" **"Mickey Monkey" **"Goofy's First Love" **"Workin' Stiff" **"A Flower for Minnie" (cameo) **"Bronco Busted" **"Wish Upon a Coin" **"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" **"Wonders of the Deep" **"No" **"Roughin' It" **"Turkish Delights" **"Sock Burglar" **"Ku'u Lei Melody" **"Good Sports" **"Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" **"Swimmin' Hole" **"Canned" (cameo) **"Touchdown and Out" **"Shipped Out" **"Three-Legged Race" **"The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" **"The Birthday Song" **"The Perfect Dream" **"Carnaval" (cameo) **"Year of the Dog" **"New Shoes" **"Dumb Luck" **"House Painters" **"Surprise!" **"Hats Enough" **"For Whom the Booth Tolls" **"Outta Time" **You, Me and Fifi **"Our Homespun Melody" (cameo) **"Easy Street" **"Gone to Pieces" **"Carried Away " *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''DuckTales'' **"TBA" Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2002) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) (silhouette cameo) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Category:Filmographies Category:Goofy